Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of mapping and/or navigation applications that provide users of mobile devices with driving assistance services (e.g., route guidance) to improve the quality of their travels. However, there are traditionally many factors that can affect the quality of routing and guidance instructions generated by driving assistance services. For example, congestion caused by the presence of non-travel lanes (e.g., parking lanes, loading lanes, restricted lanes, etc.), particularly in urban areas, can potentially affect travel through those areas. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a navigation service that takes into account the presence of non-travel lanes when determining navigation routes.